Why do I love you?
by Mily
Summary: When Link finds a baby in the woods he and Zelda wish to find her parents, but have they recieved more than they bargained for? Chapter 9 posted! This is it people! The longawaited end... 'tis finished!
1. A babe in the woods

Hey! This is my first Zelda fic so go a little easy on me, This fic is set after Link's adventures in OoT and MM even though I haven't played MM yet, he has grown up normally and is about 17 in the fic now. Sorry if everyone seems OOC I'm trying my best here, ^_^  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the other characters except my own, ^_~ oh, and I had to make up a city or two so I own those as well.  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link, Hyrule's famous hero had been living peacefully in the Lost Woods ever since his adventures in the mysterious lands he had visited. Things had been very peaceful and were actually getting quite boring. Though Link kept regular acquaintances with Zelda, his heart longed for adventure. Nothing interesting had been happening and he was finally going to do something about it.  
  
Darkness engulfed a small thatched hut which would be comfortably livable for one person. A tiny ball of light pierced the darkness, illuminating a corner of the hut. It floated over to the sleeping Link and took a deep breath.  
  
"LINK!" It squeaked. "Wake up Link!"  
  
The figure stirred and turned over trying to avoid the strong white glow. "Mmmr. . . it groaned.  
  
The little ball of light who was Tatl the fairy turned an angry red.  
  
"Wake up Link! Wake up!" She yelled in her tiny voice–right in his ear.  
  
Link, being startled by the onslaught of noise toppled out of bed and landed on the solid wood floor.  
  
"Ow . . . " was all he could say as he rubbed his bottom. "What is it Tatl?" he asked sleepily.  
  
The little fairy suddenly turned an electric blue. "You . . . don't remember?! What happened to, it's so boring here, Tatl. Let's go on another adventure, Tatl!"  
  
Link cringed at the shrillness of her voice. "Sorry." He apologized. "You're right. When do you wanna leave?" he asked picking himself off of the floor.  
  
Tatl flew from Link to the window and back again.  
  
"Let's go right now!" She squeaked happily.  
  
Link gave her a smile, though sometimes she could act like a total annoyance he cherished these rare occasions they would spend together.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
The fairy turned a happy yellow and flew out the window. Morning mist was beginning to form and she didn't wish to miss sunup.  
  
Link grabbed his Hylian shield and various other items. He traced his fingers over the smooth surface of the last item. The Ocarina of Time. He placed his lips on the mouthpiece and began to play the Minuet of the Forest. Expertly playing each note he went to join Tatl in the sunrise.  
  
As the sun crept over the horizon the forest was splashed in the red-orange glow. Link remembered the time Zelda had given him the Ocarina, she had said she didn't feel it was safe in the castle. Ever since that day he had treasured it and protected it with his life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hyrule Castle stood solidly where it had always been. A central landmark for all to see. Princess Zelda, the most beautiful woman in Hyrule was still training to become queen. She may have accepted her fate but most often wished she could be free. Staying in the Castle forever was not the type of life she wanted. She admired Link, he was free, allowed to travel where he wanted–when he wanted it. Someday she knew she would have her own adventure no matter what anybody said.  
  
She arose from her canopy bed, opening the curtains surrounding her. She had often felt it was ridiculous to shut yourself in a bed and swore she would tear down those curtains. Running her fingers through her long golden hair she walked over to the window. Viewing the world in its early morning state.  
  
The sun shone through the window creating thick bronze rays upon the carpeted floor.  
  
She wondered if Link would arrive for a visit, not that she cared of course. She would never admit to, needing to see him. She longed to go adventuring with him, another thing she would never admit to. She wondered if he felt the same way. She sometimes felt a hint of jealousy to his freedom but a new emotion was finding its way, blocking out all others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link had been walking for about five minutes when he heard a strange noise, resonating throughout the trees and foliage.  
  
"What is that?" He asked stopping for a second.  
  
Tatl flew out from beneath his hat to listen as well. "I hear it too." She said.  
  
Link stepped a bit further, listening intently with his pointed ears. It definitely sounded like crying. "It's fear." He said simply. "Somebody is afraid."  
  
Walking in the direction of the cries, it was a test of his concentration. Stepping into a clearing, Link saw something that made him look twice.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?!" Tatl screeched, not believing her little eyes.  
  
Link was stunned for a second but the answer came easily. "It's a baby."  
  
The poor thing was wailing uncontrollably but as Link approached, the crying ceased allowing peace to enter the forest once again.  
  
He moved closer, kneeling down to get a better look. The baby, obviously a girl was dressed in a lacy white frock similar to a baptism gown. A white and pink striped blanket hung loosely over a brown wicker basket. Golden-blond curls framed her perfectly round face lightly flushed after the crying ordeal. She stared up at him with eyes the colour of an azurite stone. He couldn't help but smile; she looked like a little angel that had fallen from heaven.  
  
He stood up and backed away, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't notice a stick which made a rather large *craack* as he splintered it with his boot. He whipped his head around only to see she was about to cry again.  
  
"Shh... sh... wait one sec." He said fumbling for his Ocarina. He placed it to his lips and began to play Zelda's Lullaby, slowly and smoothly playing each note in perfect tune.  
  
The baby quieted and giggled, throwing her chubby little arms up, wanting to be carried.  
  
Link picked her up into his arms allowing her head to rest upon his shoulder. Tatl flew onto the opposite shoulder squeaking about how cute she was.  
  
"What do we do now?" She asked and then added. "Can we keep her?"  
  
The remark startled Link. Keep it?! He didn't know a thing about babies, but he knew someone who did...  
  
"We're going to the castle." He said.  
  
"Kay!" Said the fairy, once again flying inside his hat.  
  
Leaving the basket where it lay he turned in the direction of Hyrule Castle. He hoped Zelda would be able to help. What were they going to do with a baby?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early afternoon. Zelda escaped her princess duties to have some time to herself. She sat on a tower rooftop overlooking the Castle square and Hyrule field. She looked from the bustling activity in the marketplace to the calm tranquility of the Lon Lon farm.  
  
She then saw something she didn't expect. She had to look twice and the sight greatly pleased her. It was obviously Link, making his way closer and closer. She was holding a bundle of something in his arms, she was clueless to what it could possible be. She left the tower to make her way down to meet him.  
  
Link was quite adept at dodging the guards even with a baby. He made his way up to Zelda's room long before she got there herself.  
  
"Link!" She exclaimed upon seeing him. "How did you get- oh nevermind. What brings you here?" She asked.   
  
"Hi... " He said softly giving her a slight blush.  
  
Tatl few up smiling widely. "Look what we found!" She said pushing Zelda's head in the direction of the baby.  
  
Her eyes widened. "She's beautiful..." She said.  
  
"Uh... thanks." Said Link not knowing what else to say.  
  
A thought entered Zelda's head that scared her a little.  
  
"Is it... yours...?" She asked.  
  
Link was stunned for a second, why had she asked him that? Didn't she know him better than that? He gave her a quick. "No!" blushing madly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry..." said Zelda blushing as well.  
  
The two stood there for a while not knowing what to say to one another, Tatl finally broke the silence by saying. "Then who does it belong to?!"  
  
"She." Link corrected.  
  
The fairy shrugged. "Whatever..."  
  
"A valid question..." Zelda agreed. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"The Lost Woods." Link replied. "It's pretty unusual, she didn't even have a note or anything."  
  
Zelda noticed something she was surprised Link had missed. The baby girl was wearing a Triforce pendant upon a gold chain.  
  
"Look at this." She said taking him by the hand and pulling him closer.  
  
"Weird." He remarked. "I wonder what it means."  
  
Tatl flew over to see for herself. "Something's engraved on the back." She squeaked. "It says... Kelvin's Cairn, is that a place?"  
  
"I know where that is!" Zelda exclaimed. "It's north of Hyrule, just past Death Mountain."  
  
Link quickly made up his mind. "Let's go..." He said looking deeply into her dark blue eyes.  
  
She was about to ask 'Are you serious?' But the look she received answered the question for her. He was very serious and she had a large decision on her hands.  
  
A/N Like it? Review please! ^-^ 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Hello again, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers!!! ^-^ Here is chapter 2 I'm very sorry it's so late,  
  
Taa - They sound American? That's weird because I'm a Canadian ^^; I'll try and make them sound more Hyrulish...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Princess Zelda paced from one side of the room to the other. She looked from Link to the baby and back to Link again. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a possible solution to this problem.  
  
Link softly tapped his foot as he waited patiently for her decision. He couldn't wait too long, he had a feeling something was about to happen.  
  
The infant had grown tired and was sleeping peacefully as she lightly sucked her thumb.  
  
"Zelda..." Link began but cringed as she angrily whirled around to face him her expression being one of great frustration.  
  
"What?!" She hissed trying not to wake the baby.  
  
"You don't have to do this... I can leave if you want me to." He said with an air of sincerity.  
  
The statement startled her. Have him leave? She'd rather face Princess duties every hour. Her mind screamed 'NO!' but the logical side of her brain argued forth. 'You have work to do here' it said. Finally she listened to her heart. It couldn't hurt right? It's just an adventure.  
  
"I'm going with you." she said feeling quite sure of her decision.  
  
Link nodded giving her one of his incredible cute smiles. "Get ready, we can't stay here much longer."  
  
Zelda complied. A wave of excitement spread through her body as she hurriedly stuffed some necessities into a ruck-sack. She knew she couldn't underestimate the high degree which involves caring for babies and packed a few things she thought would be beneficial. Money wouldn't be a problem but she didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Can we really do this?" She asked, suddenly becoming unsure of her actions.  
  
Link really didn't know, he wanted to give her a truthful answer. He shrugged. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I've never encountered anything like this before."  
  
"But we'll do it together, right?" Zelda asked softly blushing thinking about all the time they would be able to spend together.  
  
"Yes, together." Link answered.  
  
Tatl had been growing more and more impatient. Finally she shot up in the air. "C'mon! Let's go already!" She said a little too loudly.  
  
"Shhh!!" Link and Zelda both hissed but it was too late. The little baby started wailing, her cries resonating through the castle hallways.  
  
"Tatl!" Link yelled, holding his ears in an attempt to block out the sound.  
  
The fairy was so scared she flew out the window and decided to wait for them.  
  
Zelda's face was extremely worried. "It has to stop!" She cried. "The guards will be here any second!" She picked up the baby trying to calm it.  
  
Thinking quickly, Link grabbed a rope while tying one end to the bedpost and flinging the excess out of the open window.  
  
"We can escape with this." He said extending his reach. "Take my hand."  
  
The baby had quieted some and was grabbing fistfuls of Zelda's immaculate dress fabric.  
  
Link, with his superior hearing sensed the castle guards weren't too far away.  
  
"Hurry!" he said.  
  
Zelda grabbed her things and took his had only to be yanked out the window and shimmeyed down the rope holding onto his waist as he gently lowered them. The baby rather than feel fear gave small giggles as the wind rushed through her golden curls.  
  
Touching down on solid earth the group headed in the direction of the Lon Lon farm hopefully they'd be able to stay there for the time being.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon, who possessed one of the most beautiful singing voices in Hyrule had just finished feeding the cuccos. Her father Talon and that stubborn farmhand Ingo were out in the pasture breaking in a new colt.  
  
She jumped, startled at the slight knock upon the barn door. Opening it she was surprised to see not only Link but the Princess Zelda both of them gasping for breath with Zelda holding a very unhappy baby. It had been raining for quite sometime now and everyone was soaked.  
  
"Oh! Come in!" She said literally pulling them inside. "What were you doing out there?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..." began Link shaking the water out of his hair and wringing the water from his hat.   
  
"What's with the baby?" She asked cutting him off and facing Zelda.  
  
Zelda shrank back against the door. She hoped she wasn't implying anything... "It's a long story..." she said weakly.  
  
She nodded in understanding and soon had them all around the fire with steaming cups of hot apple cider.  
  
"So uh... please explain." Malon asked while taking a few sips.  
  
"She's not ours!" Both Link and Zelda said quickly.  
  
The red-haired songstress giggled. "I know that!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, I found her in the Lost Woods." Link said.  
  
"And now we're returning her!" Tatl squealed.  
  
"Uh... yes..." said Zelda. "We are headed North to The Kakariko Village."   
  
"I see... I have to head up that way eventually maybe I'll run into sometime." she said.  
  
"Maybe." Zelda said, giving her a smile.  
  
"Well, we better turn in. Goodnight!" Malon said before exiting the barn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning the sun shone down covering everything in the amber glow. Malon was waiting at the entrance her red hair shining red-gold as the sun brought out the natural highlights. She held out two bottles and presented them as Link approached.  
  
"Here, enjoy" She said handing the two bottles of Lon Lon milk to a very surprised Link. "Why do you look at me so?" She asked.  
  
"I uh... didn't know anyone else got up this early. Everyone is still asleep." he said but took the bottles anyhow.  
  
"Oh..." Malon said blushing slightly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Meanwhile Zelda had awoken and gave a yawn as she pulled herself out of bed. She prepared to feed the baby some formula blissfully unaware that Link was missing.  
  
Tatl however, knew exactly what was going on and zoomed out the window unnoticed.  
  
Malon was standing a bit closer to Link so he was able to feel her breath against his skin. "I probably won't see you for a long time..." she began.  
  
"I know..." said Link.  
  
"And I want a proper goodbye..." she said leaning in ever closer.  
  
Link knew what was about to happen and turned his head so the kiss caught his cheek. Malon looked at him quizzically but shrugged it off. She noticed Zelda walking down the road and stepped back a few feet.  
  
Link let out a breath and turned to smile at her. "Goodbye Malon." He said softly.  
  
"Goodbye!" Zelda said giving her a hug when she caught up with them.  
  
"I'll see you soon." said Malon and she meant it.  
  
"Bye!" squeaked Tatl turning a happy yellow.  
  
Malon waved them off as they headed towards their next destination, the quiet, secluded Kakariko Village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon arrival Zelda wished to say a quick goodbye to Impa before heading to their next destination, Death Mountain and the ancient Goron City.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Impa asked giving her a quick hug. "Better hurry, Palace guards are searching for you everywhere..."  
  
"I understand, but I must do this. I feel... obligated to do so." Zelda admitted.  
  
Impa smiled. "So much like your mother. She acquired a taste for adventure as well." Turning to Link she opened a long wooden box. "Your sword." She said. "I've kept it here as you asked.  
  
"Thank you, Impa." Link said taking the sword and attching it to his back.  
  
She then, pulled out a familiar looking, harp. "I wish to teach you one last song." She gently plucked the strings and sang along with the melody.  
  
Once I gazed upon a distant shore...  
  
Watching seabirds as they filled the sky...  
  
Standing out there in the misty air...  
  
How I wish that I... could fly...  
  
Link, mimicked the tune on his ocarina perfectly as Zelda hummed along with it. She knew the tune very well. Impa had sang it to her when she was little, whenever she felt scared or alone.  
  
The baby slept peacefully on as the song was played in the essence of calmness. Even Link actually felt himself get sleepy.  
  
"That song will calm even the most restless of spirits." Impa said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you." Zelda said with the air of sincerity.  
  
Impa suddenly spied some guards approaching, most likely for an inspection. "Hurry! Hide here!" She said opening up a trap door.  
  
Carefully picking up the baby Zelda and Link lowered themselves into the dark abyss, the only light being the white glow of Tatl's magical aura.  
  
The guards stepped up to the door the knock sounding more like a pound. Impa opened the door only to have the guards push themselves inside.  
  
"As you may know." One of them began. "Our Princess is missing; She was last seen in this area. Do you know of her whereabouts?"  
  
Impa shrugged. "Forgive me, I know not of where she might be."  
  
Another guard was nosily poking about the small cottage. "Mind if we search?" he asked.  
  
"Look if you want." She sniffed.  
  
"Look at this, Captain." He said upon the discovery of the trap door.  
  
"My cellar." said Impa.  
  
The Captain swung it open only to reveal... Nothing. Void of any beings whatsoever.  
  
He growled and ushered the other guards out of the house. "Thank you for your time." He said gruffly.  
  
Impa grinned, that tunnel led straight to the Goron City. "Good luck... you'll need it." She said.  
  
A/N There you have it! My second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Ok.. I need your help, I need to think of a name for the baby so if you have any ideas I'd really like to hear them ^_^ just remember that this is Hyrule so let your mind go while you're thinking, :) 


	3. To the Goron City

Ok! This is the REAL chapter three I promise, ^-^ and I'm very sorry but I've made an error in my story it is called Kelvin's Cairn lol, so I'll change that...  
  
In reference to the song in the last chapter, it most certainly is not mine, it's actually a song my choir and I are singing currently and it's so incredibly pretty, if anyone knows it, don't be afraid to speak up! ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: To the Goron City  
  
Zelda shivered to herself as they continued down the lightless underground tunnel. She sensed the baby was a little nervous as well. She held her a bit closer but sighed as her arm was becoming numb from the weight.  
  
"Link?" She asked wincing a bit as her voice got carried throughout the tunnel.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered and took the baby from her carefully cradling her in the crook of his arm.  
  
Zelda smiled coyly at him. "How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Just a hunch." He replied. "You seemed to be in... pain."  
  
Zelda blushed and wondered how he even knew that due to the short supply of light the were receiving from Tatl. "Well, thank you." She said.  
  
"No problem, she's really pretty much weightless." Link remarked.  
  
Zelda finally decided to bring up a topic which had been going through her mind for the past few days. "She needs a name!" She finally blurted out.  
  
Link nearly tripped over a rock. "What?" He asked, had he just heard what he thought he heard?  
  
"A name, she needs a name." Zelda repeated.  
  
"Oh." Said Link, he didn't feel he was particularly good at coming up with names but he'd give it a shot. He began to brainstorm. "Uh... Elana?" he tried.  
  
"That's... good!" Zelda said but in truth she hated it. "We'll put it on the list ok?"  
  
Link nodded trying to think some more.  
  
"Ok, my turn...Anara?" she said.  
  
"Put that one on the list too," Link said smiling a bit, he was actually having fun with this. "Kyari?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe... it doesn't sound right." Zelda said, furrowing her brow. "Kara?"  
  
"Lucretia?" Link said deciding to do a crazy suggestion.  
  
Zelda just hit him. "That's a horrible name! Pick a better one please." She asked laughing a little.  
  
"Ok, ok. Silouna?" said Link.  
  
"That's really pretty..." Said Zelda and she meant it. "Raine?" She asked.  
  
Tatl suddenly flew out with her own suggestion. "Just call her noise pollution!" She said again, not caring how loud her voice was.  
  
Link lightly smacked her. "Be nice." He warned.  
  
Suddenly Zelda thought of the perfect name. "Taira!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together.  
  
Link smiled warmly, it WAS the perfect name and suited her well. "Taira..." he said softly. "Is your name from now on."  
  
Little Taira just cooed and giggled in response signifying she liked her name.  
  
Zelda suddenly spotted light far off in the distance. "The exit!" She said relieved they had finally made it. She relished the thought of having the warm sun upon her skin again.  
  
The group soon found themselves in the rocky Goron territory. Link faintly remembered coming here but was nearly knocked of his feet from the rumbling chaos that could only be described as Darunia–running as fast as he could.  
  
"Brother!" He greeted nearly knocking Link over once again my heartily slapping him on the back. "What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Link was still recovering the wind that was knocked out of him so Zelda spoke instead. "Uh... yes." She said, her voice shaking a little. "We need to get to Kelvin's Cairn."  
  
The King thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Aha! That is where my brother Tauranga lives!"  
  
"It's not far, is it?" Link asked rhetorically.  
  
"About three days walk on foot." Darunia answered. "But the time is cut in half when you're rolling!" He said chuckling a bit.  
  
"May we spend the night?" Zelda asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward.  
  
"Sure!" Boomed the King Goron. "Anything for my brother and his new wife." he said eying Zelda and the baby. "And I see he's been busy!"  
  
That last comment just made Link blush so furiously he could not stand to be there and ran down the hall into the temporary room led by Darunia.  
  
Zelda stood there a bit longer trying to cool off and explain to Darunia they child wasn't theirs. "Um, we're not–she's not..." Zelda tried to say but it was no use he had already gone down to the Royal Chamber humming a gravelly version of that familiar tune of Saria's song. She finally gave in and entered the room where Link had so suddenly dashed into.  
  
"Well!" Tatl squeaked after she had finished laughing at the scenario. "On the bright side, we all get to stay in the same room!" She giggled and flitted off down the hallway.  
  
Little Taira began to screw her face up again, Zelda rushed to the room in fear of her wails disturbing every Goron in the city.  
  
She arrived to find Link sitting on the bed–the only bed in the room. She sighed, at least the Goron's were thoughtful enough to put in a cradle for Taira.  
  
"I'll take the floor." Link said almost immediately.  
  
"No!" Zelda said suddenly, surprising herself with the quickness of her answer. "I... mean, there is no logic in your decision, Link. It's... all right." She said trying very hard not to blush.  
  
"I shouldn't..." Link said though his heart was screaming at him to say yes! Of course! He gazed upon Zelda's slightly reddened face and complied. "Ok," he said moving towards the opposite side of the bed. He began to remove his gauntlets, followed by his hat, boots and finally his sword which he carefully lay beside his Hylian shield.  
  
Zelda had put Taira to sleep when she heard the little one mutter 'ma...' before falling right to sleep. Feeling very exhausted herself she crawled beneath the covers facing the wall.  
  
Link did the same but faced the opposite wall. Both fell into a restful sleep and before they knew it, morning had come...  
  
Link was the first to wake up when he felt something soft wrapped around his arms. He almost gasped when he realized what he was doing. Zelda was still fast asleep and lay upon Link's shoulder. Link had curved the opposite arm around her slim waist pulling her rather close. He was about to gently retract his arms when he heard a high pitched, "AWW!" startling Zelda and not to mention the baby, awake.  
  
Zelda jumped out of his arms and nearly landed on the floor. "Wha...?" she asked feeling quite disoriented in the cacophony of Taira's cries. Giving her head a shake, she rose and lifted Taira out of the cradle to calm her.  
  
"I'll... go get some food." Link said leaving rather quickly.  
  
Zelda wondered why he had once again left so suddenly but shrugged it off as she busied herself by feeding Taira and changing her. She felt exceptionally happy today and couldn't come to a conclusion of why this feeling had overpowered all others in her mind. She sighed happily remembering the dream she had last night.  
  
She had been standing with Link under the moonlit sky, the silvery beams of light illuminating his perfect face. They had kissed under that moon and lay beneath a tree, completely content within eachother's arms.  
  
Zelda hoped her dream would become a reality. She hoped with all her heart it would come true. He thoughts were cut short when Link entered carrying some eggs.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." he apologized as he handed her the Cucco eggs. "I had to travel to town because the Gorons kept giving me rocks." He said.  
  
Zelda laughed at his explanation simply because it was so ridiculous. Link laughed as well but only a little as he was still feeling a little awkward about the morning incident.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "I guess I'll cook these." She gave the eggs a weird look and lit a small fire with some magic.  
  
Link watched her movements a bit longer and busied himself by sharpening the blade of his sword.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked, trying to break the tension she felt emanating from him.  
  
Link shook his head giving her a small smile. "No," he assured her. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Zelda was about to protest when she smelled something burning. "Oh no!" She cried and quickly removed the poor eggs from the heat. "Sorry..." she apologized.  
  
Link snorted a bit out of the hilarity but took the plate anyway. "Thanks," he said, taking the plate.  
  
"Uh... Link?" Zelda said trying to warn him it was hot and burned but he ignored both attributes and took a bite.  
  
"Hey, this is really good." He commented through mouthfuls.  
  
Zelda doubted he was really telling the truth. "You're just saying that..." she said.  
  
"I'm serious." He assured her.  
  
"Well, thank you." She said. "I tried, but I don't cook much." She confessed.  
  
"I couldn't tell." Link said, truthfully.  
  
Eventually the group had said goodbye to the Gorons and once again Link just barely escaped one of their rib-crushing hugs. They set out hoping for no trouble but for every hero's journey has its share and this was no different.  
  
They had only been walking a short distance when Link's sensitive ears detected something. "Do you hear that?" He said suddenly stopping.  
  
Zelda clutched Taira a bit tighter and listened as well. "Yes, something's coming but what?"  
  
"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it." Tatl chirped.  
  
A wolfos suddenly came loping down one of the rocky hills, it looked very threatening and not in such a good mood...  
  
Link was afraid of this, not only was he traveling with a woman he had a baby as well. Leaving him at a great disadvantage. He held the sword ready hoping for nothing serious.  
  
The wolfos growled and snapped at them with a murderous glare in its gaze.  
  
Narrowing his eyes Link approached the fiend. "Stay back!" He yelled at Zelda. "I'll handle this..." he said.  
  
The wolfos lunged, but not at Link...  
  
A/N: ta da! Did you like it? I'm so sorry this is so late, school and playing Majora's Mask has been taking up most of my time. Please review! ^_^ 


	4. The Mysterious Kelvin's Cairn

?Well! New computer, new chapter! Gah, the screen is WAY larger than my last computer... Anyway SORRY! This chapter is way late and not may of you caught my  
  
last one but you probably will now. Sorry again, enjoy! Thanks for reviews everyone! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Mysterious Kelvin's Cairn  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried as the ravaging Wolfos launched towards it's new target.  
  
Trying to remain as calm as possible Zelda aimed and quickly fired a blast of magical energy effectively stunning the Wolfos for a few seconds. She tried to be brave but could not hide the fear that overwhelmed her body.  
  
"Now Link!" she called.  
  
He saw his chance and took it after a short scuffle with the monster he slashed his sword killing it in a single swipe. He seemed to acquire a few scratches but seemed fine otherwise. He immediately rushed over giving her body a quick scan to assure himself she was alright. The baby seemed fine as well but she was a little shaken up and started to whimper.  
  
"You're both ok."  
  
Zelda's eyes began to water as she suddenly hugged him. "Yes, but I was scared." She admitted.  
  
He returned the embrace softly patting her back. "It's going to be fine, I won't let anything hurt you," and he meant it.  
  
"I know." Zelda suddenly pulled away quickly looking at her hand.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You're injured!" She cried showing him a bloodstained hand.  
  
Link realized he was bleeding though he hadn't really noticed it. He quickly applied pressure and sucked in a few breaths at the pain it caused.  
  
Zelda quickly spied a nearby cave and led him there prepared to perform first aid to the best of her ability.  
  
He seated himself on the floor and started a small fire with a burst of magic.  
  
Zelda had opened a canteen of water in preparation of cleaning the wound but she noticed they were running a bit short. "Water..." she muttered. Suddenly she heard a familiar Ocarina tune and gasped as rain started to fall from the heavens. she quickly looked over at Link who was playing the Song of Storms.  
  
"You didn't have to do that..." she started to say but she was grateful and filled up a couple of canteens. She dampened a rag preparing herself for what she was about to say next. "Remove your tunic... please."  
  
Link complied removing the top part of his green tunic plus the white undershirt he always wore. Both were getting horribly stained with blood and Zelda could see the pain he was in as he slowly eased the two objects off his upper body.  
  
"Sorry..." she apologized.  
  
"It's alright, I trust you."  
  
Tatl flew out observed the cut and zoomed up to Zelda's face. "Is he going to be alright?!" She worriedly squeaked.  
  
"Yes, I'll heal him."  
  
"Well hurry, I don't want him to die on me!"  
  
This comment made Link laugh a little without hurting himself much. "I'm not going to die Tatl, we've been in worse conditions than this."  
  
Zelda blushed as she tried not to stare at Link's lightly muscled upper body. He was obviously in perfect shape. She blushed as she prepared some bandages to wrap around his waist. She lightly pressed her hand over the injured spot infusing it with curative energies. She could only partly heal it because she used up some of her magic in defence. She hoped one day to increase her magic to someday handle larger problems.  
  
"There." She said in achievement.  
  
Link replaced his shirt. "Thanks, but we have to keep moving." He extended his arm to help her stand up.  
  
Zelda allowed herself to be lifted off the floor. In truth she knew he was right, but she wished they could rest a while. She longed to be held in those strong arms of his and wondered if he wanted to be with her as well. It seemed he cared most about this adventure they had embarked upon.  
  
"You're right."  
  
The ran had stopped leaving behind a beautiful rainbow to gaze upon. Zelda gasped as they exited the cave, little Taira cooed and babbled reaching out to grasp the unreachable arc with her chubby little arm.  
  
Link gave the rainbow a quick glance as he continued along the road. He took Taira from Zelda walked a few steps and stopped.  
  
"Zelda?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you get a weird feeling sometimes? Whenever you hold Taira, like she's special somehow?"  
  
Zelda was slightly shocked. "Yes, all the time. I don't know what is, I feel connected to her somehow. It sounds strange to you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not at all, I'm sure that's how I feel."  
  
"I wonder what it all means..." Zelda said staring far off into the distance.  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out. We're not but a few miles away now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was right, not much longer they stood upon a ridge overlooking a small seemingly peaceful little town nestled in the valley.  
  
"There it is!" she exclaimed.  
  
Link found the village to have an ominous feel to it. He didn't like it.  
  
"Keep on your guard, I'm not so sure about this place."  
  
Zelda brushed off the comment and held Taira up to the sky and twirled around. The infant giggled at the slight change in altitude.  
  
"It's her village, how could anything be wrong with it?" she asked.  
  
"Don't jynx it!" Tatl cried.  
  
"She might be right, we don't know what to expect from this place." said Link.  
  
It seemed they were both about to eat their words as Link spotted a large mob of people heading straight for them.  
  
"Maybe you were right!" Zelda said holding Tiara tightly to her breast.  
  
Link stood protectively in front of the two his hand on the sword hilt but he knew there was going to be no need to unsheathe it.  
  
"The sacred child!" A villager called out.  
  
"The prophecy has come true!" Another shouted.  
  
No longer afraid, Zelda was now thoroughly confused. She stared at Link who answered.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm as perplexed as you."  
  
The village elder approached them he was a wise-looking old man with a long white beard and gold spectacles. He eyed Link and Zelda and his gaze intensified as it rested on Taira.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked feeling a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Nothing my dear, the prophecy foretold your coming. You are the ones who will save us." he answered.  
  
"From what?" Link asked somehow knowing he would not like the answer.  
  
"A great evil which has overshadowed our fair city for many centuries. But the reign or terror will now end."  
  
"I knew it..." Link said. "And we have to vanquish this evil."  
  
"Right! Young swordsman. We were told you would free us of that which that resides in our town."  
  
"I see..." Link said slowly. "And what is all this 'sacred child' stuff?" he asked in reference to Taira being ogled by many townspeople now crowded around her and  
  
Zelda.  
  
"Prophecy also foretells of this particular child being the very reincarnation of the three goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore. Her powers will eventually be realized and she will bring peace to Hyrule when the time comes." The elder explained.  
  
Link was still skeptical on whether he believed this man or not. He decided to play along for the time being. "I will destroy the evil which overhangs your city. If what you say is true I will surely win the battle." he said nobly.  
  
"Very true the evil exists, when you return with proof of your victory the prophecy will be explained in far more detail than now."  
  
"Ok... Zelda?" Link said, still not convinced. "May I speak with you a moment?" He added. "Alone?"  
  
She nodded and moved a ways from the mob of people some were beginning to praise the heavens now.  
  
"Yes?" She said quietly.  
  
"These people... don't they seem a little... odd?" Link asked her.  
  
"I agree, they do seem like a strange bunch but there could be a reason. They look like they were very isolated until now."  
  
"What is your decision on our next move?"  
  
Zelda beamed at the fact he was letting her decide and hoped to pick her words carefully.  
  
"Well I think you should slay their um, monster. It wouldn't hurt and you would be doing a good deed."  
  
"As you wish." he said. "Plus after we can see if their so-called proof really exists."  
  
Link started back towards the elder with the new plan.  
  
"Your decision young sir?" he asked.  
  
Link said but two words. "I accept."  
  
"Wonderful! A map will soon be appointed to you but you all seem famished. How about a meal?" he asked.  
  
Food sounded like an excellent idea and even Link's stomach agreed. He blushed as a few growls emanated from that area.  
  
"Great." he answered.  
  
Zelda with much difficulty reclaimed Taira sensing all this attention was too much for the little girl. She hoped she made the right choice to stay here but a feeling of  
  
uneasiness crept over her body as she entered the mysterious town.  
  
A/N There, another one finished. Did you all like this one? Please review! :) 


	5. A Distracting Battle

Hello! Enjoying the adventure as much as I am? I hope so, well here's chapter five whoo!! *hears crickets* fine... but I really hope you like this one! ^-^  
  
Chapter 5 - A Distracting Battle  
  
As promised a wonderful meal was laid out for the guests of Kelvin's Cairn.  
  
"So Mr. Link, this is not your first adventure am I right?" The Mayor casually asked Link.  
  
The elder was in fact not in charge of the town, there was a Mayor and just the sight of him gave Zelda the creeps and caused Taira to start crying.  
  
Link didn't like being referred to so formally but answered the man's question nonetheless.  
  
"You would be correct with that deduction." He calmly answered.  
  
"I see... It wouldn't have anything to do with that instrument would it?" He asked in reference to the Ocarina.  
  
"Oh... it's..."  
  
"–From Hyrule." Zelda said cutting in. "It's nothing special... just an ordinary Ocarina."  
  
"I've never seen another, it must be very rare..." The Mayor said, eyeing it in a way that greatly disturbed Zelda.  
  
"No, there's others. I'm sure if you travel to Hyrule..." Link began but the Mayor just shoved a map into Link's arms.  
  
"The party is over." He said coolly. "You might want to rest up for tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." Link said but the Mayor was already exiting the Inn. He looked over and smiled at Zelda who winked back in accordance.  
  
"That man was up to something..." Link said when they were later all safely in their room.  
  
"I think you may be right, Taira sure didn't seem to like him." Zelda said as she prepared a bath for her.  
  
"I guess Taira just knows how to judge people." He said picking the little one up, she grinned at Link and giggled as he tickled her belly.  
  
"I think she got that from you." Zelda said laughing slightly. "Now come on you," she said to Taira. "Time for your bath."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As promised Link prepared to set out first thing in the morning, he didn't like leaving Zelda and Taira behind but he didn't have a lot of choice. He wanted to avoid putting their lives in danger at any cost.  
  
"I won't be gone for more than a day." Link explained. "Two at tops."  
  
"We're going to be just fine, Link." Said Zelda. "My magic is at full power, I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"Don't forget to take care of yourself..." Link said, slightly caressing her cheek.  
  
Zelda covered his hand with her own and stared deep into those blue eyes of his.  
  
"I won't." She gave Link and light hug and held Taira's arm up. "Now Taira says goodbye and good luck."  
  
Link couldn't help but smile at the two most important people in his life. He had to make it back for them, he just had to.  
  
"Farewell." He said and exited the Inn, following the directions on the map he was given.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tatl suddenly piped up.  
  
"The Cavern of Ravodia, I guess that's what the monster was called."   
  
"Oh. Are we there yet?" She squeaked.  
  
Link chuckled. "Yes, we're almost there."  
  
"Do you think those people were telling the truth?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm trusting my gut here."  
  
"How do you do that?" Tatl asked.  
  
"Well, it's just a feeling, deep inside yourself. It's basically following your heart." Link explained.  
  
"Ah, I see." Said Tatl but in truth she really didn't.  
  
Link soon spotted a large cave, the opening in the shape of a sharp-toothed mouth of some beast.  
  
"That must be it." He said slowly entering.  
  
"Ya, think?" Tatl said sarcastically but she was really freaked out by the shape of the cave opening.  
  
The cave was mainly dim except for the many torches aligning the many passageways throughout the cavern. Many stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling and protruded from the cave floor.  
  
Link sniffed the damp air and winced as a drop of water fell on his nose.  
  
"Let's get moving." He said as he drew his sword.  
  
Tatl flew inside his hat, not wanting to have a drop of water fall like a bucket-full on her head.  
  
Not long after a few explorations of the cave Link soon reached the monster's lair. Re-deads writhed with their paralysing stares as skeletons lay in sad-looking heaps.  
  
The whole sight gave Link chills as he bravely advanced onward. Eyes and ears alert as he took deep breaths as an effort to ease his heart pounding against his rib-cage.  
  
"There it is!" Tatl screeched and not a moment too soon.  
  
Link had just enough time to dodge a claw-slash from the menacing creature.  
  
A deafening roar shook the cave walls causing rocks and a few boulders to be shaken loose. The demon wolf-like monster leaped towards Link flashing its murderous red eyes.  
  
Link held his ground, readying his bow he shot an arrow which his it's mark in the creature's eye.  
  
It stumbled back a bit giving Link the time he needed to slash it a couple times.  
  
After a quick recovery the monster let loose an energy beam causing Link to dodge the unexpected attack.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Watch out for that one, Link!" Tatl cried, fearing for his life now.  
  
He repeated the process, shooting arrows and conducting fatal blows until the creature slumped over, quite dead.  
  
Coming out of the battle, Link had taken quite a beating. His tunic was ripped and torn, he was cut on his face and arms but nothing serious. He wiped the sweat from his brow and prepared to leave but nothing prepared him for what happened next.  
  
A shining ball of white light emerged from the creature's monster. It was obviously afairy, one Link recognized almost immediately.  
  
"Navi...? Is that really you?" He asked, not believing what his eyes were showing him.  
  
The fairy turned bright yellow in astonishment. "Link?" He said.  
  
"I'm not imagining this then... am I?" Link asked, hoping to the goddesses he wasn't.  
  
"No, it's me! You finally found me."  
  
"Excuse me, but who is this?" Tatl asked, turning slightly green with jealousy.  
  
"Navi the fairy, and just who are you?"  
  
"Tatl." She spat. "How do you know Link?"  
  
"Link and I go way back, I was his very first fairy but I left once I had finished my endeavour with him."  
  
"Oh." Tatl said, turning pink in embarrassment.  
  
Navi laughed. "I see the company has become more interesting since I last saw you."  
  
"Why were you trapped in that monster?" Link asked.  
  
"The villagers trapped me there."  
  
"Not the ones from Kelvin's Cairn..."  
  
"Yes them, those people are crazy. They kept speaking of a supreme infant deity or something..." Navi said.  
  
"Oh no..." Link said in horrific realization. "Zelda! Taira! I have to go to them, now!"   
  
He left the cave, making great haste towards the city. His gut feeling had been correct, he only hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried upon entering the town.  
  
It was eerily quiet, except for a few animals scurrying about. Link was afraid to think where everyone had gone. He didn't smell any blood in the air which was a good thing.  
  
"Don't worry, Link." Navi comforted. "I'm sure they're all right."  
  
"Yeah!" Tatl said. "My gut says that they're ok."  
  
"Thanks you two." Link said, trying to smile.  
  
He heard shouts coming from a large coliseum-type building. He found a side entrance and burst into the audience area.  
  
"What do you want?!" He head a voice yell and determined it to be the voice of the mayor.  
  
The response from the audience made his blood run cold.  
  
"SACRIFICE!"  
  
A/N Ooh... scary, scary! Think you can handle another chapter? Review please and I'll post one! ^_^ 


	6. Escape

Yo, this chapter is SO late, I'm sorry! I won't be surprised if not a lot of people catch this one. I'm afraid it's too boring but I hope you like it still, thanks for the reviews last time people! Ooh! I finally got Microsoft word! Yay for html!! Oh yeah just for the record if anyone disagrees

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Thanks I'm glad you like it so far

LainieG304:  Eeee! You said muy, it was cute. .

Briana: Well here it is, still up for it?

Shadow Fox 05: Sorry, it takes me forever to get a short one out, the poor readers might have to wait even longer…

Hylian Heroine: Sorry I missed you on the internet, I forgot to turn it off again… ; thanks for the review! And yes the modem is still busted…

Lost Soul 01: Yep, you're right on the ball are you getting too smart for my stories? ;)

Chapter 6: Escape

Link felt sick to his stomach, he wanted this to be a dream, a fantasy. Anything but reality! Nevertheless he knew what needed to be done. Anyone who would dare lay a hand on Zelda or Taira would taste the cold steel of his blade. His sword was firmly gripped in his hand as he made his way down the stairs close to the altar.

"Bring out the child!" he heard the announcer yell.

The next thing Link saw just about sent him over the edge. The elder was carrying Taira kicking and screaming into the view of the audience; her cries reaching Link's sensitive ears against the roar of the crowd. He ran down the stairs now leaping over the edge to land nimbly on his feet. He calmly strode over to the elder as the crowd quieted in amazement. The elder didn't notice him until it was too late, Link had taken Taira in one arm and pressed the edge of his blade a millimetre from the man's neck.

The words he spoke were calm but filled with hatred for this man. "Where is Zelda…"

The older man remained silent for a few long seconds before finally stuttering out an answer. "I… I… don't know…"

Link pressed the sword a little harder drawing a small trickle of blood. "Either you tell me or start praying to the Goddesses for your life…"

The elder saw the determination in Link's eyes and knew he was serious. He complied only because in his mind it wouldn't change a thing. "Second floor!"

Just as he said this Link removed the blade knowing he'd regret it later but right now Zelda was the most important life on his mind. He reached the second floor sneaking around corners and softly calling her name. "Zelda… are you alright? Give me a reason to keep looking for you…"

The princess had been locked away in a jail cell. She sat on the floor crying a little bit but willing herself to be strong. Suddenly feeling Link's presence she jumped up to call his name. "Link! I'm in here!"

Taira pricked up her tiny pointed ears and cried out in delight. _She must know where Zelda is…_ Link thought. He turned a few more corners until he saw her, looking scared and forlorn completely locked away in this prison-room.

"Zelda!"

Link felt relief wash over his entire body as he ran over the bars to hug her. Zelda felt as if just the sight of him held more value than any of the finest jewels within the castle.

"Link… thank the Goddesses…" she said while returning the hug.

"I'll get you out of here."

He pulled out a piece of metal and proceeded to pick the lock until she was freed. Again she hugged him and held Taira hugging her as well filled with joy that she was all right. Yet, she turned to Link her face lined with sorrow.

"I'm sorry… I lied to you Link and to Taira. I didn't protect her, I couldn't."

Link shook his head giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for any of this, how could I? You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"As soon as you left they overpowered me, they blocked my magic, captured me and took Taira away… I remember her face. She looked at me as if to say 'why are you letting them take me away' I felt horrible…"

Zelda felt fresh tears clouding her vision; she turned away from Link so he couldn't see her like this. She felt ashamed. Link gently turned her towards him and looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Zelda, it's not your fault. Look at me, does my expression tell you otherwise?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"They kept on saying 'sacrifice' taking Taira away like that." She hated retelling the incident which had caused her so much grief.

"I should be the one who's sorry… I should have been here to protect you. Instead I was away fighting their… distraction."

A little ball of white light came zooming out of Link's hat as he said this. "You found me though."

Zelda gasped in shock. "You found Navi? Where was he?"

"Locked within the monster. They sealed him away in there, though I'm not sure why."

"Obviously they knew we were coming, though I'm not sure they knew Navi was your fairy or if they even cared. But there had to have been someone overlooking this whole thing. Somebody smart."

"Or the people here are just insane…" Link suggested.

Suddenly a new voice pierced the calmness of the hallways.

"Hero of Time… Not insane are we, no. but you're so close… you'll get it next time."

Link stood protectively in front of Zelda and Taira. He did not recognize the man that stood in their path. He had silver hair streaked with black yet he was not an old man he looked quite young. Not more than 25 years old. He wore a suit of black armour with a black cape inset with silver markings and a silver interior.

"Who are you…?" he carefully asked.

"Now is not the time for questions… ask me again sometime. Oh, and don't forget the child. She is the key in all of my plans and you don't want to wreck those."

Zelda was getting pretty ticked off, nobody was giving her any answers and she was close to losing her temper.

"Tell me one thing. Why? Why her of all people!? She's just an innocent child."

The silver-haired man gave a slight laugh.

"A child yes, innocent? No, she is the very reincarnation of all three goddesses. With her lies the ultimate power of the Triforce. The legend says all our wishes can be fulfilled if we obtain that power. She is far more powerful than the triforce powers that lie inside of you, Link and of course you Princess."

"You obtain this power, by killing her?" Zelda asked bitterly.

"A cruel fate, but yes, unfortunately. She would grow up to be beautiful otherwise. Now it's been _lovely_ chatting with you but I must go, have fun."

With that he disappeared in a flash similar to one made by a Deku nut. Link felt a slight sting in his neck but ignored it seeing they had bigger problems on their hands; in his place stood hundreds of angry torch-bearing villagers. Thinking fast Link took out his Longshot and fired it through a glass panel causing the shattered pieces to scatter everywhere. He took Zelda in one arm and retracted the device with sent them flying upwards and onto the rooftops.

"Sorry to be leaving so soon…" turning to Zelda he said. "We have to run, now."

Together they jumped from roof-top to roof-top before exiting the horrible town. Zelda soon spotted the same cave they stayed in when Link was injured. They gladly took refuge in there now.

Little Taira was almost oblivious to what just happened. She seated herself on the floor and tried to catch a beetle that was crawling close by to her. Zelda rushed into a hug with Link as she slightly shivered. He winced as she did this while he slightly eased himself onto the cave floor.

Zelda quickly pulled away. "Are you hurt?! Did he do anything to you?"

Link said nothing but pulled a needle-like object from his neck. "A dart…"

"Let me see that." Zelda examined the item before giving him a look of dismay. "This is not good… you've been poisoned Link…"

"No…" he growled before throwing the dart across the cave.

Taira was slightly startled by this action and started to cry a bit. Link quickly felt resentful of his actions and pulled out the Ocarina to play "A Distant Shore". Taira immediately calmed down and laid her head on the makeshift bed before falling asleep.

"Do you know of how I will be affected by the venom Zelda?"

She slowly shook her head. "I am not clear on the symptoms of the poison but I know you don't have much time… that man in black must have done it before her disappeared."

"He was nameless… I have never sensed such an evil since I banished Ganondorf."

"He must have been leading those villagers, feeding them a false truth of the Triforce so he was able to get it for himself."

Link agreed, he felt great anger towards that town with its broken trust. "If you can't trust a seemingly innocent town then does the trust even exist in this world?" he said before he realized he was thinking out loud.

"I agree with you, Link…" Zelda said quietly. "I can't explain the changes that have befallen this world of ours."

Link glanced over at the sleeping Taira and felt his heart soften. "I sense no evil from her, Zelda. Was she really created for…"

"No Link, never believe that. Only a corrupted mind would search for such a malevolent reason."

Link yawned it had quickly become dusk causing the sky to turn deep violet. He lay down close to Taira shifting into a more comfortable position. Zelda nervously approached him with a small request.

"Stay with me tonight Link."

Saying nothing but slightly smiling Link drew Zelda close to him as he put his arm around her waist. Zelda sighed happily feeling safe and secure in his strong arms. They both fell into a rather deep sleep filled with questionable dreams.

**Dream**

_Link… Link…_

"What? Where am I?"

_Do not be afraid… you are safe._

Link could not recognize his surroundings; it looked as if he resided on the Hylian field close to the castle. A strong golden light was shining from above he had to shield his eyes but the sight caused him to gasp. The three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore were floating above him. Nayru had blue flowing robes the colour of ice, Farore had green robes similar to the leaves of the Deku Sprout. Din had a fiery red attire and a mischievous grin.

"Goddesses…" was all Link could murmur.

_You know of the tainted world Link, don't you? It is up to you and Zelda to reveal the truth._

"Please, tell me how Taira fits into all of this."

Nayru spoke, her blue azure eyes downcast.

_The sacred child was not meant to arrive on the planet at such a young age. A great evil stole her from us, forcing her to live and grow among the humans. At her current state she is unable to unlock the powers of the Triforce by herself. Evil has found a way to use her against us, you must prevent this at all costs._

Link nodded in full understanding of the seriousness of this problem. "I was meant to find her, wasn't I?"

Farore was the next to speak, she touched down on the grass nearby Link.

_We had enough power to send her to you, Link. We knew you, the Hero of Time and Zelda the future Queen would be most appropriate to care for her. Until the evil is destroyed she must remain in your care. Be warned though, Link. Do not grow too attached to her, such emotions could make you vulnerable to the fiends._

"One more question, the town on the pendant?"

Din narrowed her fiery red eyes with a look of annoyance.

_An elaborate plot to terminate the child and in turn destroy the only chance of peace in Hyrule.__ Do everything you can Link, you and Zelda._

_We know you will find a way. Be true to your hearts and never give up hope._

A/N: Hey everyone… ducks for random items being thrown Yes, yes I'm sorry it's a really, really, REALLY late chapter. But at least it's finished right? Tell me if you want more and I'll try my best to get it out to you soon ok? Ja ne everyone!


	7. The Bitter Truth

Hey, I got some angry reviews in for the next chapter… glares at comanderlink so I have this one out for you now… Sorry for the wait, but at least I got it out eh? Oh! I've drawn some Link and Zelda fanart! Only problem is  I need an art program… I might just scan it for you anyway… depends on how the reviews go…

Crescent-Wish-Forever: Thanks! I'm so glad

Cmdr. Defiance Nighthawk: Awesome, I hope this one isn't too bad either

Babydoll72489: Don't worry! I love Link a little too much to kill him, but you never know…

Comanderlink: Thank you, I'll forgive the angry review because your first one was really nice.

Zaios: I hope you do, if you thought the first one was 'god' wait till you read the rest.

LainieG304: I'm sorry, it has been too long but this one was out a bit faster I think. Thanks!

Lost Soul 01: Thank you, that means a lot to me

Cesia Illuser: Alright, here it is.

Atchika: Well, I hope you get your fill of drama in this one, ;

Hylian Heroine: Thank you! I knew you would finally review. I hope you think this one is wonderful too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really except for my original characters Taira and the evil guy, Tef'la Argyros. (Ooh! I finally thought of a name!! Thanks to my good friend Kureejii Lea!)

Chapter 7: The Bitter Truth

"Is there a cure?" Zelda and Link had made their way back to the Kakariko Village and were staying in Impa's cottage once again. Time was running out and Zelda was intent on removing the poison before it was too late. Taira was beginning to walk and say a few words. Her safety still being the first priority but Zelda found herself more worried for Link.

Impa had been studying the dart and had come to a solution. "Yes, I have seen this type of poison only once before. A serum was developed during that time but I do not have the ingredients to once again create it."

"Where have you seen this before?" Link asked, being uninterested in curing himself and more concerned about Impa's memories.

"Before you were born Zelda, I was part of a warring community; Sheikah against Gerudo, our village was in danger of a hostile takeover. Many of our villagers were becoming sick from a poison similar to yours Link. We managed to steal some of it and develop an effective antidote. You must travel to the Gerudo kingdom to obtain it or else, you'll die in 24 hours…"

"—Who was the man who poisoned your people?" Link interrupted feeling he was onto something.

Impa thought for a moment. "I believe he was called Tef'la Argryos. He was a hated and feared enemy but he was defeated and we haven't heard from him since."

"I'm afraid that's about to change… I believe he has returned…"

Zelda had been barely listening except for the part that allowed he to save Link's life. "We must go to the castle, Link.  We must—"

"No." was Link's flat reply. "24 hours is all I need to find this Argyros and eradicate him from Hyrule…"

"Fine, I'll get it myself…" Zelda said bravely.

Link shook his head. "If we're separated then we have no chance of beating him."

"But you'll die, Link! I could never forgive myself if you died!"

"Killing this man could save many lives for my own." Link argued.

Zelda could not believe was she was hearing. Her anger rose as her mind spun with a million thoughts. "How can you say that?! Do you have any respect for my feelings at all?!"

Seeing him struggle for an answer made her not wish to hear his response. She ran out of the cottage with tears stinging her eyes.

"Zelda… wait!" Link was about to go after her when Impa gently held him back.

"She needs time to collect her thoughts Link…"

It was nightfall when Zelda had left the cottage. The full moon hung in the sky casting everything in a silvery glow. A soft breeze ruffled her hair as she retreated to the cemetery, at first she wanted to forget what had happened. As time went on however, her mind began to wander; trying to find an explanation.

Question after question ran through her mind. Didn't he know how she felt? Did he even understand how much in love with him she was? What if he didn't feel the same way? She tried to remove the horrible thought until something worse reached her mind. What if he died without even knowing how she felt?! She could not bear to think any longer and succumbed to the tears.

A white ball of light had entered the graveyard and landed on her lap, Zelda barely noticed until she heard a tiny cry of dismay.

"Don't cry on me!" It said.

Zelda jumped in surprise and looked down to what was illuminating her dress. "Navi?" She said in a choked voice.

"What's wrong?" the little fairy asked.

She wiped away the tears. "Nothing… I just don't know what to do anymore."

"That's not good… did Link make you cry? I know he cares about you; he cares about everyone."

"I feel like he only cares about me as a friend… nothing more."

"Don't say that, when we were on adventures he could never stop talking about you. He'd talk about the first time he met you and when he was going to meet you again…"

"Why would he be willing to die then?" asked Zelda, still feeling a bit stubborn.

"He cares about the well-being of every person in Hyrule, including you. If you died he would never forgive himself."

Hearing this made her realize something. "Oh… all this time… then?"

The fairy, quite satisfied flew out of the cemetery as another had entered. Zelda looked up and felt her heart ache; she looked at his face and could see it in his eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed this before; there was unconditional love in those sharp green eyes of his.

"Link…"

He reached out and slightly caressed her face. "Forgive me Zelda…"

She blushed under his touch and reached up to cover his hand with hers. Nothing mattered right now; she felt the roughness of his hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"You need not ask for my forgiveness Link. All you have every done is care for me and be my hero. You should forgive me for reacting the way I did."

"You had the right, I wasn't being aware of your feelings Zelda." He reached out to clasp both of her hands. "I could never leave you so easily… I hope you know that."

Zelda couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him. She felt like she wouldn't get this chance again. "I love you Link." She suddenly blurted out.

Link was about to say. "I love you too"but was cut off by Zelda pulling him into a fiery passionate kiss.

She quickly pulled away and apologized again, blushing violently. Link just smiled and leaned in for a more gentle kiss which made Zelda feel like she was going to melt.

Afterwards they lay against a tree together with Zelda's head resting on his chest.

"I want you to live, Link."

"I will, I'll live for you, I'll live for every person in Hyrule. You and I, we'll both live and continue to take care of Taira."

"Promise me…"

He looked deep into her azure eyes. "I promise."

That night the two slept in a loving embrace and for once their dreams were filled with happiness and without worry.

Sometime during the night however, their sleep was interrupted but a very flustered Impa who shook them awake.

"Zelda! Link! I have urgent news!" She said in a hushed voice.

Both woke up in a hurry, Link rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

"The guards are back! I think somebody told them you were here! You must go, take the child and leave!"

Link nodded and began to put his equipment back on. Zelda gently woke Taira and gave her a bottle to drink. She approached Link when she had finished. "The guards aren't the reason we have to leave…"

"I know, he's here…" Link glared. "Argryos…"

After saying a quick goodbye the three snuck past the guards and onto the Hylian field where Link pulled out the Ocarina to call that red-chestnut coloured horse, Epona.

It wasn't long before they heard hoofbeats and a faint whinny. Epona came into view, her ice-white main and tail flowing in the wind.

Link stroked her main and her soft velvety nose. He helped Zelda and Taira on before himself. He hoped the horse would be able to handle all of this weight as he started her off into a trot which became a swift gallop.

After some time they were beginning to approach the Gerudo Kingdom. Zelda thought they were safe until she saw Link clutch his stomach in pain and almost fall off of Epona. He sharply tugged on the reins causing her to veer off of the road with a frightened neigh. Zelda quickly steadied the horse and helped Link off and leaned him against a wall.

"The poison must be taking effect… hold on Link. I'll go get the antidote wait here for me ok?" she said lightly caressing his cheek.

"Zelda…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Shh… save your energy. I'll be right back, take care of Taira for me." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and Taira a kiss on the forehead. "Be good for Link ok?"

Zelda approached the castle with uncertainty, she had no idea if she was going to retrieve the antidote or not. She focused on the promise he had made to her and her determination to see that he doesn't break it…

Nabooru was guarding the door when she sensed someone was coming, her mouth curled into a smile when she realized who it was. "Why is the famous Princess Zelda gracing our lowly kingdom with her presence?" She said in a silky voice.

Zelda cringed, wondering if this was going to go smoothly or not. "I know our two kingdoms have had differences in the past… but I really need you help."

Nabooru suddenly looked very surprised and slightly laughed. "The great Princess needs OUR help?! That's a new one, why are you really here? Come to brag about how much better yours is?"

Zelda was becoming quite cross with this stereotypical attitude she was receiving, she decided to come right out with it. Either that or her temper was going to get the best of her.

"Listen, can you do that? I'm not trying to create a war here, Link is on the verge of death and YOU have the antidote that just might allow him to live another day. Now if you have _anything_ redeeming about yourself you'll allow me to have some so I can cure him. Is that all right?"

Shocked was the expression Nabooru now held. She stuttered for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I'm… sorry… Link is in trouble? I had no idea…"

"Tef'la did this to him… the poison will kill him unless I can cure him…"

"I had no idea he had returned… he must be killed, Zelda. Hyrule may already be doomed…" She disappeared into the castle for a second, returning with a glass vial containing some blue liquid. "Make sure he drinks the whole of the antidote…"

"Thank you." Zelda bowed and prepared to leave when her arm was grabbed.

"Be careful… he's dangerous…"

Zelda hurried back to Link feeling happy and relieved. "Link! I got the antidote! You must take it quickly before…" She suddenly stopped short at the horrifying scene that stood before her.

Tef'la Argryos stood before her, holding an unconscious Taira to his shoulder and pointing the tip of his sword to Link's neck. Link was still unable to raise himself from the ground and looked helpless to do anything.

Nearly dropping the vial in surprise Zelda suddenly realized what was going on and tried to decide what to do.

"Ah… the fair maiden has returned… hoping the cure the young hero I'm guessing."

Zelda felt a lot of rage for this man; her concern lay mainly for Taira. "What have you done to her?!"

"The young one will be fine, it's Link you should be worried about…"

"You coward… you would take the life of a man while he is unable to defend himself…"

"Zelda… stay back." Link said. "Too dangerous."

"I'd listen to him, Princess. I can be very dangerous…" He suddenly grabbed Zelda and knocked her unconscious with the blunt end of his sword.

Link felt tortured as he lay there. "Let her go…"

"Oh Link, don't worry, you can try and save them later. You're not going to die today.  You've barely began to realize what this young one is capable of; but I'll let Zelda think you're dead. However else will I get her to rule with me?" He laughed evilly as he walked towards his horse to leave.

Link was feeling he had enough strength to scream in rage before falling unconscious himself.

A/N There! FINALLY! I'm really sorry this took so long, I'm REALLY sorry… please review anyway and tell me how I did.


	8. Dangerous Risks

Hello all! I'm back again, with another riveting chapter for you! Now don't you whine and say I took too long because I've recently acquired a job which has been taking up a lot of my time. I also started playing a new game (Jak II) which has been beat now but I just don't have a lot of free time for writing. I'll tell you what I do have though... FANART!! Drawn by me and posted at this website! It's at DeviantArt www . deviantart . com/deviation/9847771/ I had to space out the dots or else it wouldn't show up... I don't think you're allowed to post URLS on this website... I don't know why...

Comanderlink: Ooh... giving me demands now are we? Maybe I just won't post this one! Nah... I'm not that evil, at least I get the chapter out! What if I just never posted another one, ever?

Atchika: blushes well... I'm sorry I just forgot how young I specified her age to be... just assume it's like walking with help, like not on her own yet... .

Dark Zelda: Thank you! I will!

Sora: Thanks, I take the time because I care about awesome reviewers like you,

Babydoll72489: Hey, hey, hey.... Tef'La isn't old... he has silver hair because silver hair is hot, think Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 or Yue from Card Captor Sakura.

Iam junior gil: Um... no I can't promise that... just keep reading...

Lost Soul 01: It'll get happier don't worry; this is just working its way up to the climax that's all.

Persephone's-Child: I say this again... He is NOT old!!!

LadyofDemons45: Wow... I guess I should have explained this more in the past... Ok, say he's like, 25 or something ok?

Hylian Heroine: Awesomeness! I'm glad you liked it. Lol, it seems we both have a one-track mind, I used ancient Hylian in my story too. Just not spoken, only written.

Chapter 8: Dangerous Risks

The last thing Link remembered was the feeling of ultimate defeat as he watched the most hated man take away the two things that had meant more to him than life itself. He figured he should be dead, the antidote never reached him and he had failed to save them. Was he really doomed? Was he on his way to the other world?

_Link... Link..._

Link found himself standing in what he thought was the Hylian field but it was a lot greener and a soft warm breeze was blowing. A dream? He could only ask. "Where am I? Not living I presume..."

_You're mistaken... you still dwell in the land of the living. You still have your quest to fulfill._

Link looked up and was surprised to see the three goddesses kindly looking down on him. "But I failed... the antidote didn't reach me, how am I still alive?"

_Your life was spared; the powers of the child have saved you._

At first Link might have considered this to be untrue but he had been through too much to dismiss anything unusual. "They have...?"

_Link, you know what you must do now; the evil must be stopped and the child saved._

"...and Zelda, I must get to her! It may already be too late!"

_Maintain a clear mind Link; trust in the triforce of courage which dwells within you._

"I understand."

_Now Link awaken!_

All of a sudden Link's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. His gaze focused on something unexpected; a pair of big brown eyes belonging to a certain hylian girl. The overall shock of it almost caused him to fall out of the bed he was in. "....Malon?! What am I doing here?"

The cinnamon-haired girl responded by hugging him while squealing. "You're alive Link!"

Link, who was still in a small amount of pain, groaned causing her to release him. "What do you mean? Haven't I just been unconscious?"

Malon's gaze on him turned to one of sorrow at that moment as she began retelling the past 24 hours. "I found you lying on the Hylian Field. I was so... afraid you had died so I had Epona bring you back to the ranch. You weren't breathing Link..."

Link's stony gaze softened. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Malon hugged him again burying her face into his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

A glowing ball of light rammed into Link's head squeaking. "Yeah! I hate it when I think you're dead!"

"Ow... I'm sorry Tatl." Link said rubbing his head. He attempted to stand but needed to hold onto the bedpost for support.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be up Link, you need rest." Malon said.

"I have to go, he must be stopped." He began pulling on his shirt and slipping on the boots.

"You mean the silver-haired man?"

"Where is he?! Have you seen him?"

"He's in the castle, in the past 24 hours he's taken over most of Hyrule, everyone knows him. My father... he was captured and beaten because he opposed him..."

"Malon... I will stop this man; this is my promise to you and every member of this land." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Link..."

He was tightening his belt and sheathing his sword when he heard an odd request.

"Take me with you."

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous; I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. No, you must stay here."

"Please, Link" She said forcibly. "Yesterday I thought you were dead, all the hope I had was lost. What if that was to happen again? _I_ could never forgive myself if I knew there was something I could have done to prevent it."

Link did feel a bit ashamed that he had worried everyone so much but he had a mission to carry out. Involving someone like Malon was not logical; he shouldn't even have involved Zelda or Taira in this. Maybe if he hadn't... they would be safe right now.

"Hey..." Malon said interrupting his train of thought. "You know, I can take care of myself. Trust me, you have before..."

Knowing that a further argument would just waste more time he decided to comply. "All right, but we have to go NOW. Get whatever you need and meet me at the edge of the farm."

In five minutes they were already headed on their way to the kingdom. Dark clouds flashing with lightning loomed above the castle. It was slightly raining as they entered through the unguarded drawbridge.

"It's cold..." Shivered Malon.

"What has he done...?" Link asked to no one in particular.

The sight that lay before them was one of destruction and dismay. Small fires were burning in the street and upon the houses. A few people, deceased lay upon the grounds. No life was present upon the usually bustling marketplace or in any of the houses.

Link was shaking his head in disbelief when he heard a small cry. Looking upon the rubble he found a small boy, he was dirty and frightened but all right. Link pulled the child into his arms wondering what to do next. A woman exited one of the houses and cried out in joy when she saw the boy.

"Thank you..." She said as she took the boy from him.

"What happened here?" Link asked.

"There was an attack, many of us escaped but I wouldn't leave without my son..."

"You better get out of here now then... go to the Kakariko village. I believe he hasn't touched that place yet."

The woman nodded and ran out of the burning town. Link slammed his fist upon the ground in anger. "How dare he... all those innocent lives..."

Malon tapped his shoulder nervously. "We have to get to the castle."

Link brought himself to his feet and looked towards the castle. It seemed the fires were now burning within his eyes as he walked.

Malon slowly followed glad to leave the horror behind.

The castle was heavily guarded except for one place which is the one Link used as a child the first time he saw Zelda. Nobody saw the two sneak into the castle using that side entrance.

They lightly touched down upon the stone floor. Link whispered his plan to Malon careful to avoid any unwanted attention from the guards.

"Please, find Taira for me. I'm going to look for Zelda, when I find Tef'La I am going to kill him..."

Just as he was about to leave Malon pulled him towards her to give him a small kiss. Link tried not to act too surprised as he pulled away.

"Malon..." He said wondering how he was going to say this. "You know Zelda and I..."

"You're involved I know, that kiss was for good luck. Now go save the kingdom... and come back alive." She said, turning the other way.

Link stood there for a few seconds not knowing if he was more shocked that she kissed him or that she knew about his relationship with Zelda. He quickly decided more important things were at stake here and hurried off to find his princess.

Malon was smiling to herself knowing she might not have had another chance to do what she just did. Being brave didn't come naturally to her; it was just something she acquired over the years. She needed it then, but she had a feeling she'd need it more for the events to come. Walking along she soon heard cries; her pace quickened as she turned down corridor after corridor unsure of what she would find.

Link had made his way to the throne room doors. He drew his sword, bracing himself for anything about to happen. Almost without thinking he flung open the doors...

Malon reached a strange temple-like room where the cries were coming from. She slowly entered the room and immediately ran to Taira who was laying on the altar in a pillar of light. Taira quieted upon seeing Malon's friendly face, she reached up smiling. Malon was about to pick her up when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the darkness.

–Empty, Link had just burst into a completely vacant room. Link cursed to himself, wondering where the hell they all were. It suddenly dawned on him when he remembered seeing a room with the ancient Hylian writings upon the walls.

"No... Malon!" He said to himself realizing she would be in grave danger. He turned and broke into a sprint, hoping he could remember where the room was located.

Malon's screams were muffled with a cloth as her hands and feet were bound. She was roughly thrust against the wall when Link entered the room.

He turned, casting a glare like a jagged knife. Sword drawn he strode up to Malon's attacker and knocked him unconscious with the hilt.

At that moment Argryos had appeared holding a curved blade with markings up one side. He brushed his short silvery hair away from his seemingly calm face, an evil smile curled upon his lips.

"Ah, the hero of time, you have come to save them have you not? I'm sorry you won't succeed but you're welcome to try."

Link approached Tef'La his eyes showing no fear. "When I'm done with you... not even Hell will want your worthless soul..."

"I wouldn't be making foolish threats if I were you... the others you have involved, I hold their lives in the palm of my hand. All you have to do is say the word and their _souls_ will be at peace."

"You leave them out of this, and I just might make your death quick and painless..."

"Again with the threats and your boundless courage, I fear even that won't be enough to save them."

Link had just about had all that he could take but he knew he had to keep his cool. Out of control anger is just what Tef'La wanted. He would take advantage of the blindness that comes with the rage.

"Are you going to sit there and talk all day or are we going to finish this..."

"Oh by all means we can finish this right now..."

Link pulled back his sword and stabbed, there was a clank of metal as the move was quickly deflected by Tef'La's blade. He jabbed to the side but again he remained untouched.

"You're not going to 'beat' me that easily." Tef'La said and with a quick slash Link's right shoulder was cleanly nicked.

Link held onto the stinging wound for a second or two, upon removal his hand had a thin line of blood.

"You're gonna pay for that..."

Link did a running stab but spun around at the last second to catch him off-guard and slice his left leg.

Tef'La attempted to doge this but realized he fell a little short when he felt pain in his leg.

"You're better than I thought... but don't celebrate yet. For every injury you inflict on me, your princess pays the price."

Link heard Zelda cry out in pain, the guard had slashed her leg in the exact place he had slashed Tef'La. The searing anger in him grew as he turned to look at the silver-haired man with piercing hatred.

"Leave her out of this..." he said between clenched teeth.

"Surrender and I just might listen to you."

"Never..." he said before lunging with his sword once again.

"You're tampering with her life, Link!"

The Hero of Time wasn't listening anymore. All he knew was to fight and win, in a flurry or sword moves he inflicted many cuts and bruises upon Tef'La. However, his heart was felt like it was being torn in two every time he heard Zelda cry out.

Malon had been wriggling her hands out of the bounds she was in. She couldn't stand seeing Zelda abused by this guard while Link remained helpless to save her. Summoning all her strength she broke free and quickly freed her legs and removed the gag from her mouth. She looked around for anything that might hinder that guard. She soon came across an axe; seeing how it would do nicely she moved towards the guard. Slowly lifting the weapon over her head, she moved ever closer.

A/N Ok! I'm Very VERY sorry this one took so long but in the future I'll try and get the next one out sooner! The fic is drawing to a close so keep checking please!


	9. Courage of Many

Aha! I'm back again, and got the chapter out much quicker, probabaly because this is they very last one... :sniff: I know... it's been a good ride eh?I would've had two more chapters but I figured why drag it out, so I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! You all have been great and loyal reviewers Thank You! Though I do wish I had gotten the chapters out faster, I probably would have more reviews right? Well thanks to those who followed along even though I was really, really slow.

Comanderlink: Especially you! thanks for putting up with my long updates, greatly appreciated.

Crescent-Wish-Forever: I fixed the problem, check it now I think my arts ok, leave me a little comment kay?

Lhaewen: Whoo! Yeah I thought I hated her but then I realized she could probably be pretty kick-ass if portrayed properly.

Babydoll74289: You got it! Sorry, next time I'll be sure to specify... thanks!

Hylian Heroine: It's not working for you? 'Tis for me... I hope you fix it soon... thanks for the review and yes all _good_ things come to an end...

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Yeah I know, but there's a lot I need to think about right now... writings getting harder and harder to squeeze in, but I'll try my best!

Crimson Ashes: That's alright! Whoo for you!! Thanks for putting this on your favs list! You rock!

Natalie: Well here it is! Enjoy

Chapter 9: Courage of Many

**Smash**! Malon had a surprised look on her face watching as the guard went down. 'Did I really do that?' she was asking herself as she untied Zelda and checked her over to see if she was alright.

Zelda was battered but managed to bring herself to her feet while slightly leaning on Malon for support. She knew Link was holding back for her and getting hurt in the process, she had one thing to say.

"Link! You have to give it everything you've got! Don't worry about me! Give him _exactly_ what he deserves!!"

Link looked over to see the guard was unconscious and Zelda untied and unhurt. He smiled and looked over at his enemy.

"People like you don't deserve this land." He said performing another attack.

Tef'La deflected the move. "You well accomplish nothing..."

"People who... tempt with fate and the lives of others!"

"You will fail..."

"You will _die_!!"

Link attacked with such ferocity and courage Tef'La had much difficulty blocking and keeping up with him.

Malon was jumping up and down in excitement. "Go Link, GO!!"

Tef'La growled. "You... are becoming quite a nuisance... accept your doom!"

They continued like this for a while, Tef'La barely staying out of harms way and Link's attacks becoming more and more lethal. It seemed decided when Link caused two more slash marks to be inflicted, this time with one on his face and one on the arm which held his deadly blade.

"You're finished Argryos... you might as well stay that way..." Link said and turned his back.

Zelda looked up at this moment, her eyes filled with hope for his victory, but realization that he had made a fatal mistake.

"NO!" she screamed. "No, Link!! Watch OUT!!!"

The warning had come too late as Tef'La had already thrust his sword deep into Link's backside.

"You were too... overconfident, Hero of Time... I thought you knew to never turn your back on your enemy..."

Link barely realized what was going on until his vision focused on the blade protruding from his stomach. He never remembered being in so much pain as he was now in.

"_LINK_!!!" Zelda screamed again as she watched the man she had grown to love so much in such a short time collapse on the floor.

Tef'La had picked himself up and erected a magical force around him and Taira. He quickly began chanting in ancient Hyrulian, he sure that nothing would be able to stop him now.

Zelda was still in shock, she stood there, rigid not knowing what she could possibly do from this point on.

Malon however, had recovered much earlier than Zelda. She knew they couldn't accept this, so she set herself on snapping Zelda out of her horrific trance.

"Zelda... hello? Are you alright?"

"No... it's over... it's doomed..."

"It _isn't_ doomed yet Zelda! It is if you give up, though..."

"He's dead... isn't he...?"

"You don't know that! He could be..." Malon sighed, what if she was just kidding herself? She looked over again at his still body, what if he really was...?

Link groaned, he had shut his eyes tightly due to the large amount of pain he was in. He was remembering his other near-death experience and how making the assumption he was dead only proved he had given up too easily. This wasn't over yet... using was little strength he had left he lifted himself from the temple floor.

Zelda's eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance. Malon too, could not believe what she was seeing. Tef'La had failed again in snuffing the life out of this individual.

Without a thought, Zelda ran over to him, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Link...?"

He gave her a small grin in reassurance. "Zelda... help me...get up... remember, we can not give up, we can do this."

Zelda understood and pulled him up with all the strength she could muster. Not knowing her tears had fallen upon the sword hilt in the process.

A newfound courage burned within both Link and Zelda at that moment. Link, despite his extreme pain held onto Zelda as they both walked towards the forcefield.

Tef'La had just about finished his incantations when he saw them both. "You're too late! Nothing you can do will alter the inevitable!"

Link slightly pushed Zelda's arm away and with one swift move pulled the sword out. He now remembered how to stop this horror once and for all...

"You might want to abort your plans... In your attempt to kill me you made fatal errors which will cost you everything..."

"The hero's blood..." Zelda said now knowing the answer as well.

"—and the tears of the future queen..." Link added.

"You will not succeed..."

Link reached behind himself and pulled out the sword despite the searing pain. He did not falter, and held the sword high, he was about to swing when he felt Zelda's delicate hands also grip the handle.

Together they sliced open the barrier which Tef'La had imprisoned himself in. Link, with his free had shoved Tef'La far into a wall with such force left an imprint of the malevolent man. Taira was still floating in mid-air when Zelda lightly removed her and held her closely.

Malon had been watching all of the in awe and was grateful it was finally over. She was about to walk over when she was blinded by a fierce white light. When it dissipated the three of them were gone. Malon couldn't believe they would vanish like that and leave her stuck there. She didn't have time to dwell on this though when she felt a rumble and all the walls began to shake and tremble.

"I've got to get the hell outta here!" she said and turned to leave but not before she took one last look at the man who almost eradicated Hyrule. He seemed quite dead as falling rocks finally obscured her vision and she was forced to escape the castle.

Link knew exactly where they were when he next opened his eyes. Zelda knew as well but she was afraid to look until she felt the soft touch of Link's hands upon her face.

"It's all right now..." he said soothingly. "It's over."

Zelda opened one eye and saw Link's kind face she also saw that his wound was healed as if it never happened, with the other she saw they were again in the presence of the Goddesses. She was no longer holding Taira but she saw that she was safe within their arms.

_You have done well, our thanks to you for once again saving our lands._

Link and Zelda both bowed out of respect. "You're welcome." Zelda said.

_You need not bow before us, you have earned our respect and gratitude. We are indebted to you both._

"What will become of Taira?" Zelda asked; a hint of worry in her voice.

_Since it is yet too early for her to return to the land she will remain and be raised within our care._

Zelda's face fell at this and she felt a great deal of grief build up within her. "Oh..."

_However, we have decided to reward you in thanks to your services, with the thing you most desire_

The next thing both Link and Zelda saw caused them to not believe what they were seeing.

Taira floated down in her own golden light and landed in their arms.

_We know she will be safe within your care, we thank you again._

With that they found themselves back in Hyrule right outside the castle walls.

Malon was standing there tapping her foot; her mood being a little bit on the angry side.

"Where the hell did you guys go?"

Four Years later... the city had been rebuilt and Zelda was approaching her coronation. Taira was growing into a happy healthy independent little girl and was always looking for some way to annoy her 'parents'.

Link and Zelda were laying together on the soft grassy Hyrulian fields. Zelda gazed lovingly into Link's deep blue eyes.

He stared back and lightly clasped her hand. "I guess things are going to calm down now..."

Zelda shook her head. "There's always time for another adventure."

"Ah, but you forget we're 'parents' now..."

"Sometimes it's nice to just... forget..." Zelda said and moved in for a kiss.

One kiss became two and more intense as they found themselves becoming closer.

Zelda pulled away for a second. "Why do I love you?" She asked.

Link caressed her face. "I don't know..." he answered.

"I think I do." She said. "The answer is in our hearts." She kissed him again.

Link never wanted this to end but he knew they didn't have long when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of small feet running towards them.

He pulled away and stroked her hair. "We better stop..."

Zelda heard it too after a while and broke out of the embrace and sat up. They soon saw a little blond head poke out from the nearest hilltop.

"Mommy! Daddy! I found something!"

"We're going to have to be more careful..." Link said grinning.

"What's that you were saying about things 'calming' down? Looks to me like they're about to get all the more interesting."

"Come on!" cried Taira as she toddled down the hill but almost ended up falling as Link dashed to catch her.

"You're right... It's never going to calm down is it?"

"Just wait and see..."

The End

A/N Wow... I made that so sweet I gave myself cavities... Sorry for it being so cliché... yeah that's probably the word for it. But I hope you enjoyed this story anyway! It was hard for me to write I admit but I never could have done it without your help! Thanks all... I might write another in the future but I don't know about right now, like Zelda said, just wait and see...


End file.
